Completely Unaware
by gari10
Summary: "So I will keep this to myself a little longer and love her even though she is unaware." I do not own the characters or show.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's POV

I am standing here by this piece of junk Maura calls art. I can't believe she paid that much money for a bunch of old car parts. The foyer here at BPD is busy today, lots of people coming in and out. I get stopped by an officer in the hallway wanting to know more about a case he was helping us with. All I really want to do is drink my coffee and get up to my desk.

I hear that familiar sound of confident heals on the hard floor, and my attention is drawn away. There she is coming through the door, Dr. Isles. She is unaware as I watch her greet the officer and pull out her badge to show him. He must have said something funny because she throws her head back laughing allowing her honey blonde curls to fall off her shoulders down her back. She pats him on the arm and continues her way into the foyer taking a slight detour into the café.

She smiles politely at everyone she passes on her way to the counter. Of course my mother is thrilled to see her. They talk quietly to each other about who knows what. It is like mom got the daughter she never had. This thought makes me smile knowing the doctor is considered family. I continue to watch her as she takes her delicate hands to stir her fancy tea. These same hands solve some of the toughest crimes by methods I don't think I could do yet are gentle and kind enough to hold mine when they hurt. As she listens to my mother go on and on, never once does she appear bored by the conversation; she is too nice.

Eventually Maura stands up and smooths out her never there wrinkles before picking up her bag to head out. As she turns to leave she finally sees me. Her smile grows wide and her eyes turn brighter. I didn't think she could look any more beautiful, but that smile proved me wrong. She quickly makes her way over to say good morning. I try my best to keep my excitement down, but she has a way of always making my days better. I place my hand at the small of her back as we walk to the elevator. This small gesture is one she seems to appreciate. The ride down to the morgue is too short as we discuss our evenings and what our days look like.

The elevator dings signaling we are at the destination. The doors open and Maura goes to step out. I let her know that I have to get back up to the guys, and she frowns slightly. I know I don't want our time to end this morning or ever really; I hope that is what her frown means as well. Of course I will not say what I am actually thinking. She steps back halfway into the elevator, and places a soft hand on my arm. This action immediately makes me feel warmer; she tells me to be safe in a whispered tone. I smile and nod at her and tell her I will see her at lunch. The last thing I see is her smile as the doors close.

I wish I could tell her how she makes me feel, what her look and touch does to me, and how I want to be there for her every day for the rest of our lives. But I do not want to scare her or lose her. That would destroy me. She is my best friend; so I will keep doing what I do every day. I will be her friend and admire her from afar. She will remain completely unaware.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura's POV

I get off the elevator to join the detectives up stairs for some new discoveries on the case. It has already been a long day for everyone. The bell dings and doors open. I know I need to step out of the elevator, but my whole body is almost aching from being so tired. I finally get the strength to get off. As I approach the window that looks into where they all work, I see Jane hunched over her desk with her arms underneath her head, asleep. I take in the sight while she is completely unaware of my presence.

Her long toned arms act as a pillow for her beautiful face and unruly dark curls. She looks peaceful, but I know that position cannot be comfortable. Honestly, I can't help but admire how adorable she looks while lying there. She is such a strong and confident person yet can be so warm and gentle. I once saw her tackle a man twice her size and wrestle with him to get his cuffs on. Later that night, those same arms wrapped around me after an emotional long day of work. Never in life had I felt that safe and cared for as in that moment.

I gather my thoughts as I quietly approach her desk. I smile down at her and the way her hair is splayed all over her papers. I gently place my hand on her shoulder to wake her up; she never has been one easy to rise. I have to shake her a little harder than I would like to, but it will do the trick. She begins to slowly come back to a awake state while mumbling for five more minutes of sleep. I find myself giggling slightly at her cuteness. I place my hand on her back and lean down to whisper in her ear that it is time to get up and finish this case.

After much work, I finally get Jane to open her eyes. She sees me standing there at her desk and softly runs her hand up my arm them back down to hold my hand. Of course, this sends chills through my whole body and forces me to try to hide it. She thanks me in that soft, sexy voice and pops up out of her chair.

Now that she is standing, I have to look up to look at her face. She gives me a slight smile and ushers me over to the murder board with a hand at the small of my back. I love it when she takes this chivalrous role. She proceeds to explain to me what they found and asks my opinion on the case. Her eyes are dark and look right into mine as I explain the science behind what they found.

She places her hand on my elbow and thanks me for the information. I tell her I have to get back down to my office; partly because I have work and partly because I can't be this close to her any more. Being the sweet person she is she walks me to the elevator. I wish everyone else got to see these softer facets of Jane. She asks me to come over for dinner that night, and I smile and ask what time.

After our plans were set she hits the button that allows the doors to open and steps to the side so I can get in. As I walk by she places her hand gently on my arm and thanks me again. My heart is beating so fast and loud I swear she can hear it. I tell her anytime and watch her smile back as the doors shut.

I can finally breathe. She doesn't know what she does to me, and I wish so badly I could tell her. I want to tell her everything from how she makes me feel to all I want to be for her. The only problem is she is my best friend in this world, and the thought of losing that is too much. So I will keep this to myself a little longer and love her even though she is unaware.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am doing something a little different with this than I originally planned. Hopefully it goes well…**_

_**/**_

_A few days later_

Jane finished up some work at her desk before her trip down to the morgue to talk to her best friend before she left for the day. Checking on Maura before she went home was something she always did. She pushed papers around and made sure everything looked set before jumping up from her seat. As she turned to walk towards the elevators she ran right into another detective, John.

"Woah there, Detective Rizzoli," John said. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry. I was just heading down to see Dr. Isles." Jane said trying to continue to rush past him.

"That's weird. That is where my partner is too."

"Andy is down there now?" Jane asked with obvious displeasure in her voice. "What does he want?"

"He was asking her out. He actually was going to see if she wanted to double date."

"And who would the other people be?" Jane asked.

"Well…I was going to see if you would like to go with me detective."

Jane looked at him kind of shocked; she then turned and walked away straight towards the elevators.

She made her way towards the morgue and passes Andy in the hallway on his way out. He looked pleased which made Jane's heart sink a little. She pushed through the doors to see the doctor cleaning up.

"What was that about?" Jane asked roughly.

"Andy was just asking if I would like to go out with him tomorrow evening." Maura said hesitantly. She knew how she felt about Jane, but she also knew the detective was unaware of those feelings. Going out on a date might be just what Maura needed to help get her mind off of the beauty in front of her. "Also he wanted to know if you would go with John too, a double date." Maura's heart hurt just mentioning Jane going out with someone else.

"And what did you tell them, Maur?"

"I told them we would be happy to go."

Jane looked at her like her head had just twisted all the way around. "Why did you do that, Maura? I am not the least bit interested in that guy." She knew she was head over heels for the woman in front of her, but of course she couldn't make her aware of those feelings.

"I thought it may be good to get out for a night, Jane. Please just do this with me?"

Jane took a deep breath knowing she was not going to be able to turn down her best friend. "Fine," she huffed.

"Thank you, Jane."

Jane smiles knowing that at least she has made her happy with agreeing to go. She plops down on the doctor's couch to catch up some on the days events. Talking has always come so easy between the two of them. It is relaxing and comfortable. The detective doesn't ever want to take that for granted. Opening up to people is not something she just does, but with her friend it's so natural. Natural, because she loves her.

Maura takes a moment to look at how at home Jane looks on her couch. She really hopes this date helps her thoughts about her best friend. Loving her while she is unaware is hard, probably the hardest thing Dr. Isles has ever done.

"Tomorrow better not suck." Jane says.

Maura laughs at her words. "I'm sure we can make it work."

"Whatever you say, Doc." Jane hesitates slightly; her thoughts drift off to imagine a date with just her and Maura. She quickly brings herself out of those thoughts. "I better get home."

"It is getting late," the doctor agrees.

They walk to their cars and say their goodnights. Jane opens the honey blonde's car door and gives her arm a gentle squeeze before she gets in. Maura doesn't know how a simple touch could mean so much, but it does.

"See you tomorrow, Maur."

"Good night, detective."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and went rather quickly, and it was now time for the big double date. Each guy decided to pick up their dates and meet at the French restaurant downtown.

Maura stood in her bedroom wearing her robe desperately trying to figure out what to wear. She found her thoughts not wondering what Andy would like but to what Jane would like.

"So much for this date taking my mind off her…" She said out loud.

She settled on a dark blue dress that she knew Jane liked. It was sleeveless and cut across her chest showing a small amount of cleavage and hit a little past mid-thigh. Her hair fell loosely around her face with a slight amount of curls. She strapped on some four inch black heels and grabbed her purse on the way to answer the door. Andy looked nice and relaxed; he walked her to his car and helped her in. They headed to the restaurant while making some small talk. Maura was trying to pay attention but she was excited to see her detective.

Across town Jane was contemplating what to wear as well. She knew she wanted to look nice for the doctor and not get lectured about wearing her work clothes to a fancy French place. She could care a less what John thought of her outfit. Jane decided on a champagne colored skirt that hit right above her knees. Her black top fit nicely and accentuated her assets. She found the only pair of black heels she owned and hated herself for having to put them on.

"I know my feet are not going to be a fan of me by the end of the night." She laughed at herself.

She walked out of her bedroom just as the knock sounded on her door.

"Here goes nothing." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. John looked excited to see her and ushered her to his car down stairs. The drive to the restaurant seemed to take forever, and Jane was doing her best to appear polite when all she really wanted to do was be at home… with Maura of course.

They all arrived at the French restaurant at about the same time. Andy helped Maura out of his car and aided her in walking to the door. Jane and John were coming from the other side of the street. The detective noticed the way Andy was helping the doctor and felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her. Maura finally saw the other couple coming towards them and her breath was taken away by how beautiful Jane looked.

"Hey John, Rizzoli," Andy greeted. The guys shook hands and began to talk which gave the girls a chance to catch up.

"Wow. Jane, you look…great…gorgeous actually." Maura rubbed her hand down the material of her shirt sending sparks through Jane.

"Thanks, Maur," she blushed. "You look incredible… absolutely beautiful."

She was going to say more but was interrupted by the guys. Both of them almost unaware they were there with other people.

"Our table's ready!" John said.

The hostess began to lead them to their table. Jane started to place her hand on Maura's back to guide her there and immediately pulled it back. John noticed the gesture but did not think much of it.

"You are not here with Maura." She said to herself.

Maura felt the ghost of Jane's hand on her back and smiled at the habit it had become. She knew the detective was probably a little embarrassed so she pretended not to feel it.

They finally made it to their tables, and each guy helped their dates into their seats before taking their own. The conversation flowed pretty well between the four of them considering they all worked together which gave them a lot in common.

They placed their orders and continued their conversation.

"…and when I tackled him his pants fell off!" Jane exclaimed. Everyone at the table began to laugh loudly, and the detective couldn't take her eyes off the doctor. She threw her head back revealing more of her neck; this action making Jane feel warm.

"Your stories are always quite funny, Jane," Maura said with a big smile.

"Not bad, Rizzoli," Andy chimed in. As he made his remarks he let his hand fall onto Maura's knee. Immediately the honey blonde tensed at the touch, and Jane noticed both. She was boiling on the inside at his hand on her.

Maura noticed the sudden change in the brunette's facial muscles and her mind wandered. "Is she is unaware as I think she is…?" She thought to herself. She continued to fidget some with his hand on her knee.

John had his arm around the back of Jane's chair and would occasionally grace her shoulder with his fingertips. The detective would just shift some trying to escape his touch. Maura noticed him getting closer to her and did not like it one bit. The brunette caught Maura's eye and saw something in them she had not really seen before…it looked like a mix between sadness and jealousy. "Does she like me? Is she as unaware as I think?" Jane thought to herself.

Andy began to rub circles on the doctor's knee, and that is all Jane could handle. She popped up out of her chair so quickly it knocked John's arm off the back.

"Excuse me," she huffed. "I have to go to the restroom." Jane all but ran away from the table.

Maura noticed her behavior and excused herself as well. She was thankful to get out from under his touch. She opened the bathroom door and saw Jane standing at the sink her grip was so firm her knuckles were white. Her head was dropped towards her chest and her breathing was quick. The honey blonde started to take a step towards her but stopped just inside the door.

"Jane, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Maura. Really."

"Don't lie to me detective." Maura took a step towards her. "I know you better than that."

"I can't do this Maur," Jane began. "I can't be here anymore. I just want to go home."

The doctor decided to give her a chance to maybe say more. To maybe show she was no longer unaware. "Is that all that's wrong?"

Jane hesitated for just a moment. "I just want to go home." She completely avoided the question which did not go unnoticed by either one of them.

Not wanting to push her anymore, "Alright, let's go," Maura said.

"What? What about your date?"

"Jane, you need to go, and I am not going to let you leave by yourself." The smaller woman took another step towards her and placed her hand on her arm. "Let's go back to my place and spend the rest of the evening on the couch watching TV and drinking wine," she gave her best Maura smile.

Jane smiled back, "Okay, Doc, let's go."

They walked back out to their table and gave an excuse as to why they needed to leave early. The guys seemed to buy it. They thanked each other for good time, and the girls walked out the door and called a cab.

Jane opened the door and placed her hand on the doctor's back to help her in the cab.

"Now this feels more normal," Maura thought.

They talked and laughed the whole way about their disastrous date night. When their laughter finally died down, Jane took that time to admire her best friend as she looked out her window. She realizes that this night should have been about the two of them from the beginning, and she is tired of pretending.

"Tonight, I am going to find out just how completely unaware she is." Jane thinks to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Doctor Isles house and walked up to the door arm in arm still giggling some about their crazy evening.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jane said with a nudge to her arm.

"Well…I thought it would be fun and something different for us." Maura and Jane walked over to the couch wine and beer in hand and plopped down.

"Different huh…?" Jane inquired. "What if I don't want different," she whispered.

"What was that, Jane?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

Maura really did not want to let this go. She was tired of acting like she didn't care more than she does.

"Jane…"

"Hmm"

"I am sorry about tonight."

"Don't be sorry, Maur. It is not your fault those guys sucked."

"But it is my fault we went tonight." Maura nervously shifted some on the couch. "We went tonight because I was trying to get my thoughts to change."

Jane stared at her with some confusion. "What are you trying to say, Doc? You know you got to break it down more for me."

The honey blonde set her wine down and took a deep breath. "I was trying to get my thoughts off of someone else, and I thought going out tonight with Andy would help that."

"Did it work?" Jane inquired.

"Not at all."

"Who are you trying to forget, Maur?" Jane set her beer down as she asked so she could face the doctor. They sat with their legs intertwined.

Silence….

"You, Jane. I was trying to forget you."

"And why is that, Doctor?" Jane smiled at her own question.

Maura smiled back but had her own questions to ask, "Why did you get so upset about Andy's hand on my knee tonight?"

The brunette immediately tensed at the thought of him touching her. "I just didn't like it. Okay."

"That is not an answer, Jane."

"Because….Because it should have been different tonight." She replied looking right into the honey blonde's eyes.

"Different how?"

Jane hesitated again before answering the question and decides to take a different route.

"We have to stop this dance, Maura."

"I don't understand your analogy."

Jane let out a frustrating breath. "You are not completely unaware."

"Neither are you," Maura shot back.

Both of them started laughing at their sudden outbursts.

"Okay then now that we cleared that up," the doctor said with a smile.

"I like you, Maur, a lot. And I can't pretend any more or dance around what is right in front of us. I am choosing to be aware of my feelings and possibly yours too." Jane reached out to take her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Jane, I more than like you, and I have for a long time. I was just afraid to say anything." She ran her thumb across the scars on the taller woman's hand. "I am so aware of how I feel and thankful to know you feel the same."

They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Now what?" Jane asked with a big smile.

/

_6 months later_

Jane walked into the kitchen where the doctor already stood with a cup of coffee in her hand. She leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for the coffee, babe."

"No problem, Jane."

They headed towards the door to leave for work. Before Jane could open the door she felt a strong hand on her wrist. The detective stopped all her movements and looked down at the smaller woman.

"What's wrong, Maur?"

The honey blonde smiled up at her. "Nothing, I just need to make you aware of something." She stood up on her tip toes and placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She left one hand on her hip and the other on her face. Jane's hands wrapped around her back to pull her in close. They broke apart so they could catch their breaths.

"Oh, I'm completely aware," Jane smirked.

End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
